


constantly changing;

by kinneyb



Series: first times [5]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: Jaskier relaxed a bit. "I thought if I just kept sleeping around, I don't know... I'd feel better.""Did it work?" he grunted.Jaskier almost laughed. "Absolutely not."/Jaskier gets attacked. Jaskier and Geralt have a serious conversation. Chaos (does not) ensue.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: first times [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579837
Comments: 57
Kudos: 3890





	constantly changing;

**Author's Note:**

> this was actually a request by one of u guys! i hope u enjoy <3  
> remember to follow me on twitter @ queermight

Jaskier was rarely seen nowadays without Geralt by his side, but when they (admittedly, mostly Jaskier) decided to break into a party, the crowds were so big eventually Jaskier lost sight of Geralt in the sea of bodies. He did not pout, thank you very much, but he wanted to. The whole point of this was to spend some time together and get some free food and alcohol in their bellies.

Sighing dramatically, he walked over to the bar. It was extravagant with many different options.

Honestly, it was kind of overwhelming. Jaskier just grabbed a beer and turned away, searching for Geralt.

His eyes moved over a couple pretty women, tight dresses and long hair. He almost smiled; how different things were now that he could see pretty women and feel absolutely nothing.

He dragged his eyes away from them and spotted Geralt, finally, on the other side of the large ballroom. He was standing by himself, like usual, brooding.

Jaskier grinned and downed the rest of his beer. Grabbing two more beers, he started off through the crowds in Geralt's direction.

He'd only taken a few steps when suddenly a hand was on his shoulder, spinning him around violently.

Jaskier stumbled as he spun on his heels, spilling beer all over the floor. He blinked at the two men in front of him. He smiled sheepishly. "Hi, lovely folks."

One of the men spit on the floor. "It's him, for sure," he said to the other man.

"Fucking bastard," the man said, glaring daggers at Jaskier. "Fucking our women."

Jaskier blinked again. Right, he'd been, well... kind of a whore before he met Geralt. He almost forgot if only because he didn't remember any of the women. It'd all just been casual fun. Consenting casual fun, thank you very much, but. Well, their husbands didn't really care about _that_ part. 

"Sirs," he started, hoping he could just squirm his way out of this, "I'm afraid you have the wrong per- "

Apparently not, because before he could even finish his sentence one of the men (the bigger one, of course, because God despised him) pulled his arm back and punched him right in the face.

Jaskier dropped the beers with a loud clatter and stumbled back. He tasted blood and felt something wet on his face. Oh, God, he was _bleeding_. 

"Little shite!" one of the men yelled before punching him again.

Jaskier's left ear was ringing. A kick in the stomach that sent him doubling over and finally he heard the sweet sound of Geralt's sword being pulled, his deep voice as he said:

" _What_ is happening here?"

It was a simple question but Jaskier could hear the anger simmering under the surface. He clutched at his stomach. "Ge- Geralt," he gasped.

He felt a hand in his hair. "Save your energy," Geralt said gruffly. "I'm asking these sirs what the fuck they thought they were doing." The hand left his hair as he heard Geralt step forward. "I suggest answering swiftly."

"He fucked our wives!" one of the men yelled. "He deserves wors- "

The sound of bone cracking, a body crashing to the floor. Jaskier opened his eyes.

Geralt shook out of his fist, one of the men on the floor at his feet. The other man looked terrified now.

"I'm- I didn't know he wasn't alone," he said quickly. "I never would've- "

Geralt pressed his lips together. "You never would've attacked him if you thought he had someone with him?" he interrupted. He pulled out his sword and Jaskier's stomach sunk. 

"Geralt," he forced out. 

He knew Geralt's biggest fear. Afraid of being viewed as a monster. Afraid of acting like a monster. That's why he was so firm in his ways. 

Geralt lifted his hand and bashed the man in the back of his head with the hilt of his sword, sending him crashing to the floor. Jaskier sighed, relaxing. 

" _Coward_ ," he spit with venom, putting his sword up. 

Onlookers had gathered for the fight, some looked mortified, others looked amused. Regardless, enough of them started to chant about leaving the party that Geralt grunted as he leaned down and helped Jaskier onto his feet. Jaskier hissed at the pain coursing through his body.

"Here," Geralt said.

Jaskier yelped as Geralt reached down and slipped an arm under Jaskier's legs and lifted him, holding him against his chest like a damsel in distress or something. He just held him as he left the ballroom, a little protectively. Jaskier was red as a beet.

He turned, burying his face in Geralt's chest. "I can walk," he muttered. 

Geralt shrugged as he approached Roach. She snorted and stomped her legs when she saw Jaskier. "I know, girl," he said. "Come on, up you go."

He helped Jaskier onto the back of Roach before climbing up himself. 

"Hold on," he instructed gently.

Jaskier rolled his eyes fondly as he slipped his arms around Geralt's waist. 

At the inn, Geralt did not letup. He helped Jaskier down from Roach and kept an arm wrapped around his shoulders as they entered the small inn and were directed to a room. Geralt leaned Jaskier against the wall as he unlocked the door.

"I'm not disab- " Jaskier started as he pushed off from the wall. A sharp pain in his stomach made him gasp. Geralt caught him before he hit the floor.

"What was that?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

Jaskier pursed his lips and didn't dignify that with an answer.

Geralt helped him into the room and set him on the bed, near the foot of it. There was a mirror across the room and he finally caught sight of his appearance. "Oh my God," he breathed. His bottom lip was split and there was dried blood all over his face. "I'm _ugly_."

Geralt snorted from the bathroom. "You're not ugly," he said, which in Geralt terms was a compliment.

"Is- " he poked at his nose and winced. "Please tell me my nose isn't broken."

Geralt walked out of the bathroom with a bucket. He walked over and crouched in front of him. Gently, he reached out and felt around his nose with his fingers. "It's not broken," he assured him. He turned away and dunked his hands in the bucket of warm water, pulling out a raggedy washcloth. He wrung it out. "Close your eyes."

Jaskier closed his eyes and shivered as Geralt began washing his face. He was uncharacteristically gentle as he scrubbed away the blood. Jaskier appreciated it; he did not have the energy to do it and he did not want to sleep with blood all over his face.

"There," he grunted after a few minutes. "All clean."

Jaskier opened his eyes and immediately looked in the mirror. His nose was a little swollen and so was his bottom lip but at least he wasn't covered in blood anymore. He looked back at Geralt and smiled softly. "Thank you," he said. 

"Don't," he said, standing up and taking the bucket with him to the bathroom. 

Jaskier smiled after him. Geralt would always hated being thanked, probably, but that wouldn't stop him from doing it.

Eventually, they curled up in bed together. It was fairly early for them, but Jaskier was exhausted and Geralt, like always, just nodded in agreement when he said he was going to sleep. Like there was no doubt in the world he'd be joining him, too.

Geralt leaned over and blew out the candles, settling down after with Jaskier in his arms.

Jaskier was not ashamed of being the little spoon, thank you. He laid his head on Geralt's shoulder and tried watching him through the dark. He couldn't, but he knew Geralt - with his abilities - had no problem.

"Are you watching me?" he whispered.

Geralt snorted. "Only because you're watching me," he drawled. "I thought you were tired."

Jaskier sighed and closed his eyes. He tried to sleep, really, but it just wasn't in the plans for him. He opened his eyes again after ten or fifteen minutes. He didn't say a word, but apparently he didn't have to.

"Need something?" Geralt asked, gruff but sincere.

Jaskier smiled. "No," he answered truthfully. "Just can't sleep."

Geralt shifted toward him and soon his fingers were carding through Jaskier's hair, which, okay, wow, _yes_. He closed his eyes again. Even if he couldn't sleep, he could let himself get some rest.

"Why did you do it?" 

Jaskier didn't open his eyes. "What?" he asked, not sure what he was asking.

Geralt's fingers stilled in his hair for just a second. "I'm not judging- I've slept with plenty of women. And men. But... with you, it's different."

"What do you mean?" he asked quietly. 

Geralt shrugged, jostling him. "Feels like you've slept with every other woman in every town we visit."

Jaskier almost smiled. He turned and kissed the scarred skin of Geralt's shoulder. "Are you _shaming_ me, Geralt?" he asked teasingly.

"No," he answered, a little too sincerely. "Was just curious."

Jaskier's stomach did something funny. He sighed lightly. "I... I know my bubbly personality might be misleading, but I haven't always been so magnificent." He waited for Geralt's reply, but he didn't say anything. Swallowing his nerves, he continued, "I was actually very lonely as a child and... that fear of loneliness might've carried over. Just the teeniest bit."

He felt Geralt's hand on his arm, idly moving up and down in comforting strokes. 

Jaskier relaxed a bit. "I thought if I just kept sleeping around, I don't know... I'd feel better."

"Did it work?" he grunted.

Jaskier almost laughed. "Absolutely not. In the moment, maybe, but as soon as it was over I knew I was alone again. Just a drifting soul with his music for company."

Geralt was silent. "I never would've guessed," he said finally.

"I know," Jaskier replied. "I didn't want others to know the truth. What's the fun in a lonely bard traveling the continent? So, I lied and twisted the truth."

Geralt hmmed thoughtfully. "Respect doesn't make history."

Jaskier turned and kissed his shoulder again. "Something like that."

"I'm... impressed," Geralt said slowly. 

Jaskier stared at him in the dark. He could just barely see his eyes, stark against the darkness. He waited patiently. He knew when Geralt needed to be pressed for details. This was not one of those moments.

"I could never reinvent myself like that," he continued. "Build myself into something I'm not."

Jaskier hummed softly. "You _could_ ," he said. "You _choose_ not to." He reached up and gently caressed the side of his face. "I respect that."

Geralt turned his face and smiled against Jaskier's palm. "You no longer chase after women like a dog."

"I don't have to," Jaskier replied, smiling himself. "I do not wish to be the reason you get a bigger head but," his smile softened, "I haven't felt lonely since the day I met you."

Geralt hummed lightly. "I'm glad," he said, almost a whisper. 

Jaskier snuggled closer. He closed his eyes again. "I think... I could sleep now," he muttered truthfully.

"Serious conversations _are_ tiring, are they not?" Geralt replied with a hint of amusement.

Jaskier laughed quietly. "Shut up," he mumbled, burying his face against Geralt's chest. He kissed the scarred skin and yawned. "Hmm, night."

Geralt closed his eyes, pulling him closer. "Goodnight, Jaskier."

**Author's Note:**

> if u enjoy my fics please check out:  
> korrmin.tumblr.com/writing


End file.
